The Inner Senshi and Their Minds
by Kali Mai 6955
Summary: If you've read Pluto's awakening, this is the series of short dialouges, that caused Pluto's Awakening to become a fic. Part 1 of 3


Moon/Serena/Bunny/ Princess Serenity/Moon Princess/ Neo Queen Serenity/any more?  
  
I am Moon, Sailor Scout of Unity. I control the actions of the Sailor Scouts. I am also one of the Two Princess Serenity's. I am the younger of the two Princesses, and one day I shall rule as Neo-Queen Serenity. I possess the Silver Imperium Crystal, that at one time was the most powerful force in the Galaxy, now it can barely overpower our enemies. I worry that one day the enemy will be too strong for even the Crystal to triumph.  
  
I am Sailor Moon, Leader of the Scouts, thought I wish that I was not even a Sailor Scout, I really just want to be normal, but once you go Sailor you never go back.  
  
In the beginning, I rebelled against my fate, but I eventually, came to accept it. Yet, the price of that acceptance is having to continually, protect the world against enemies, that want revenge against the Moon Kingdom, which means they want me dead.  
  
I am Moon, Scout of Unity, though I never really feel unified. My heart and mind are always at war. Truthfully, I hate fighting, not just because I can not fight worth a damn, outside of using the Silver Imperium Crystal, I hate violence. I really do, I faint at the sight of blood, and freeze when being attacked, during battle. If not for the other Sailor Scouts and Tuxedo Mask, I would have died a long time ago.  
  
I am Moon, I really just would like to curl up in bed, and sleep away existence, but I am Moon, I am Princess Serenity, and that option of sleeping, died as soon as Luna found Me. So, I shall, be leader of the Scouts, whether I want to be or not.  
  
I am Moon, Sailor Scout of Unity.  
  
End...  
  
Mercury/Ami  
  
I am Mercury, Sailor Scout of the Mind. I am smart, yes, but I am weak, because I am Mercury. I do know why the Universe, chose me to be Mercury, but I am Mercury. I have no talents that help the group, only my mind.  
  
I am Mercury, Scout of Mind. I envy the other Scouts for their powers, because all I have is my mind, that is all the world sees me as, a brain.  
  
I am Mercury. No more, no less. My planet, is close to the sun, but full of life, yet, my power is that of the mind. I envy Pluto. She is strong, and brave, and everything I am not.  
  
I am Mercury, a mind, no more no less. I do not know why, I was chosen, but I am Mercury. Because of this, I will fight along side the other Scouts. Even if I have nothing to contribute. Neptune, also uses water attacks, like me, she also creates, unlike me. Uranus and Pluto are also smart, so why was I chosen, I am Mercury, no more than a Brain, no less than a mind.  
  
I am Mercury, Sailor Scout of the Mind.  
  
End...  
  
Mars/Raye  
  
I am Mars, Sailor Scout of the Mystical. Blessed with psychic powers, cursed with psychic powers. I am Mars, I see the future, that is a curse. I am Mars, I see the future, that is a blessing. I was born into one psychic family after another, the only difference being, that at least last time I was a Princess. This time I am a Priestess in a country full of Priests and Priestesses. At least last time people, had to pay me respect, even as their fear and hatred tried to strangle me.  
  
I am Mars, Scout of Psychic. I hate my life, I hate our leader even more. She is our Princess, and our Scout leader, last time she was only one of our Princesses. I hate her for it. She is weak, innocently pure, naive, and I hate her for it. The world loves her, no matter what she does, and I hate her for it. Why can not the world at least accept me instead of shun me? Must I always be born into the part of the witch?  
  
I am Mars, I am a Sailor Scout, and so shall follow orders, and protect the Princess, no matter how I feel.  
  
I am Mars, Sailor Scout of the Mystical.  
  
End...  
  
Jupiter/Lita  
  
I am Jupiter, Sailor Scout of Protection. Destined to be the Power of the Inner Realm Scouts. I am not smart like Mercury, or Mystical like Mars, or a leader like Venus, I am Jupiter, the last one standing, the Power, the fighter, never anything else.  
  
Just once, I would like to not be the one everyone turns to when force is needed. I remember back upon the moon. I was forbidden to train with the other Scouts, because of my Power being feared by everyone. The Princesses use to run from me in fear. I was never given a chance to be me, to not be Jupiter. Scout of Power, Scout of Protection. I guess, that means I have to be the power, the warrior. The one who does the grunt work.  
  
I am Jupiter. I am Judged as Jupiter, not an individual who feels.  
  
I am Jupiter. Forbidden to cry, when I hurt, because that would go against my facade. Only one knows how I feel. She is Uranus, Sailor Scout of Power. She loves Neptune, I respect that fact, but I love her, Uranus. Alas, I am Jupiter, the Protector, not allowed to feel.  
  
I am Jupiter, Sailor Scout of Protection.  
  
End...  
  
Venus/Mina  
  
I am Venus, Sailor Scout of Love. Yes, corny I know, but that is who I am, Sailor Scout of Love, Venus. God, I hate that title. Scout of Love.  
  
" I, Venus, shall defeat you in the name of Love." Yes, really threatening. I would laugh too if I were fighting me. And the damn posing, I stick my butt in the air, and say who I am. Yes, very threatening.  
  
Alas, I am Venus, the Scout of Love. Last time I was at least Leader of the Sailor Scouts all 11 of them, myself included, this time, I am only Venus. Not a Leader, just another blonde, who looks like a bimbo. The Scout of Love.  
  
I am Venus. The Scout of Love. Come on Universe, could not you have done better? Like, the Scout of Devastation, or the Scout of Illusions, I mean the Scout of Love? Yes, very Threatening, it sends them quaking in their boots. But, nope, could not even be remotely fearful, had to be the Scout to Love. But on the plus side, I am know as a Roman Goddess of Love and Beauty,(and sex), on the negative side, she was also know as blond bimbo. Our current leader, Sailor Moon does not help, when she calls me V-babe, I do not call her Meatball brains do I? Nope! I do not.  
  
" Sailor Moon stop calling me V-babe, I really do not like it."  
  
I am Venus, the Scout of Love.  
  
" Hey, Universe next time I wanna be, Venus the Scout of Illusions, or something like that, come on give me some power!"  
  
I am Venus, now watch me be know as Sailor Venus, the Scout of Fluffy Clouds, in my next life, or something even more sickeningly sweet.  
  
I am Venus, the Sailor Scout of Love, yes, you read that right, the Sailor Scout of Love.  
  
End... 


End file.
